How Do You Lose Someone?
by Wrayth-Pariah
Summary: Darkness was gone, but he wasn't alone in his reawakening. Now Jack and Fay have a several new problems to face. Including an angsty new spirit, a new enemy, and a new relationship together.


Ok! I'm back in action for a bit. I'm getting to the next part in the story. Yay! So, I'm gonna start out with some fun then break in the horror. And I hope you guys read the bonus content from the last story cause she will definitely show up later. Oh the drama is gonna start a few chapters later. You guys WILL get mad at me for what I do to... ok, not giving anything away.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Another day... with Fay_

She almost held her breath as she watched the little jingling elves totter after North as the older Guardian paced. He was currently wondering where his carving went. But she knew where they were. The first drawer to right and second down. Course she put them there. And his finding them requires a slight sacrifice on his part. Say goodbye to your peace of mind. She grinned as the man began opening drawers, thick fingers finding the knob of the rigged holding space and pulled. With a shout North was blinded by a white powder named flour and smacked in the face several times with those springy snakes found in those trick cans.

"FAY! the bearded man yelled in alarm as the girl suddenly darted out of the room with a loud giggle. She slid on the carpet and scrambled for her footing briefly before putting on a burst of speed. Leaping over a few elves and sliding on her knees under a large toy ship two yetis were carrying she figured herself home free. Until she ran into Jack and Tooth. The fairy had been trying to wrangle some gossip out of the new couple for the last week and was fluttering after Jack in another attempt. Arms circled her waist and kept both parties on their feet.

"Fay? What are you doing running around like a madman?" Her gold gaze met blue and pink spread across her cheeks.

"Ummmm... You'll see soon enough" Leaving the boy with a small peck on the cheek, she waved at Tooth with a breathless hello and darted past them. She heard laughter from the others from down the hall. They must have seen North chasing her, trailing flour and fake snakes. She wasn't looking forward when something knocked her down and she glanced up from where she sat to see a pair of irritated; if not mildly amused, gaze of one Australian Easter Bunny.

"Hi Fluffy..." she trailed off when the larger male refused her escape and North, followed by Jack, Tooth and Sandy must have arrived with Pitch as the two appeared behind Bunny. In an attempt to hide her laughter at the white face and beard with a light fall of powdered clouds drifting from him was funny, but what topped it was the pair of purple and pink fake snakes caught in his facial hair.

"It wasn't dangerous and I was gonna double back once I got North far enough from his office and clean it up. You can keep the snakes though" she rushed to make up a sort of excuse and apology mix and ended up giggling at the thought of North keeping a few fake snakes. The bigger man sighed and shook off some more of the flour and the pink snake dropped from his beard to join the gathering pile of white on the ground. He seemed to accept it. The jokes and pranks were in her nature and after Darkness had caused her to be sequestered away from her duties and fall back into a more timid nature, she was making up for lost time. So far her pranks had hit North twice, Tooth once and Bunny three times plus a two in one hit for Pitch and Sandy. To see the opposing dream spirits turned pink had made everyone's day. Pitch had been in a foul mood afterwards but Sandy accepted it rather quickly. Even Jack had gotten hit by accident. A week before Easter, Jack had been a bit late in meeting up with Fay and gotten hit by her glitter cloud. All that glitter had made Jack cringe until she had made getting it off him fun.

"I need to work on toys so we can begin production for Christmas. Do not disturb my office again" the man was stern but not angrily so as he offered a her a grin. Jack helped his lover to her feet since Bunny never made the attempt to. He was still sore about the glitter. The children liked it just fine but according to Tooth, they were still finding glitter in his fur, even a month after the prank.

"Fay, you are getting in everyone's way here. Leave and go home" Bunny snapped at her after the three older Guardians had left. Tooth hovered in worry, darting here and there in agitation. Fay glanced up at them and then back at the floor, finding Bunny's statement a bit hurtful. Jack stepped past her only to be stopped by her fingers on his wrist and Tooth darting between the tense men.

"What he means is that, everyone has something to do right now. Why don't you spend some time away from here and stop by in a few days or so. I mean, you do need to tend to your home, don't you? Wasn't it damaged after you were attacked?" She mediated and the tension died down. But it had hit a spot in Fay. Why she stayed here was now apparent. She didn't want to face the memories from the attack. When she gave a visible shudder at the memory, Bunny sighed and sat down on the floor motioning for everyone to join him.

"I did stop by your place after you appeared here, up-set and exhausted. There was blood on the the floor and foot prints, hoof prints and some of it was on the bed too. I had some of those bigger pixies of yours clean the place up til it was all gone. What happened there?" Fay refused to meet their gaze and pressed her face against Jack's shoulder.

"Darkness happened. He tried to rip my wing off and threw me on the bed. He attempted to pin me there, but my pixies distracted him enough that I got free and ran. One of them brought me new clothes before I got here." She mumbled reluctantly. They would tell the others later, or so she hoped. She didn't want to repeat the next line again. "He would have raped me if they hadn't stopped him."

"That bastard." Jack growled and tightened his grip on her smaller form as Tooth reached out to pet her hair. Bunny climbed to his feet.

"He's gone sheila so you can go home. Take Frost Bite with ya an' make some new memories. You can't stay here all the time or else you'll fall behind in your work." Fay accepted the pat on the head the bunny gave her and nodded.

"Getting a soft spot Fluffy?" Jack teased and the older Guardian swiped at him, missing when Fay pulled Jack to the side.

"Alright Fluffy Bunny. I'll go home with Jack but I want to visit the kids first." Fay grinned over her should as Jack lead her to doors by the hand. Flaring her wings and tail, she waited for Jack to take off first. Last time she took off before him, he was knocked off his feet by her wingspan.

"Here we come Jaimie."

* * *

**I DON'T IGNORE MY REVIEWERS! I OFTEN ANSWER YOU WITH PMS! So when you don't get mentioned during a chapter, it's just because I either didn't answer you, you were a guest with no way to pm, or I did answer you and the reply is in your box. I don't reply on the chapter page cause it takes people's attention away from the story.**


End file.
